The Skywalkers and Jade
by Kira-Reen
Summary: Its a what if story...what if Anakin Skywalker had NOT gone over to the dark side, would he have been a good father to Luke?
1. Chapter 1 Adolescent Ramblings

(A/N: This is a What if? Story..what if Anakin Skywalker had not fallen to the dark side and now the Old Republic is split into two? With the ever- decreasing amount of Jedi on one side as well as some of the more stronger- willed bureaucrats and a handful of brave star systems.with guess who? Bail Organa and Mon Mothma at is head. On the other side, good old palpatine, the trade federation and a Sith Apprentice as well as all the star systems that Palpatine's army managed to force to cower in submission. All this written from the point of 13 year old Kyra Skywalker.I hav an Original story quite identical to this but decided to write a Star Wars version since it started out as a SW fanfic.LoL)  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
20 years after AOTC  
  
Kyra stomped to her room as noisily as possible and slammed the door hard. Deep down, she knew that she was being childish for wanting her mother to pay more attention to her but sometimes it hurt when she got overlooked. It wasn't the first time her mother had forgotten her birthday and it wouldn't be the last. After all, Kyra was the fifth of ten kids.  
  
Being the middle child was the hardest, from her point of view anyway. After all, her older siblings were all old enough to leave home and the twins Lujen and Luen were at 11 still immature boys. Next came 9 year old Sylvia who, being 5 years her junior, was far too young to understand her. Last but not least were Rhea and Raye, the 7 year old fraternal twins.  
  
Kyra really missed her elder siblings. Of them all, she was closest to Vaiya (at 16, Vaiya was only two years older) and her eldest brother, Luke whom she hadn't seen for far too long.  
  
I bet he would have reminded mom she thought to herself (unlike Leia!). Tears blurred her eyes. She missed him dreadfully, it wasn't that she loved her other siblings any less (though her younger ones could be awfully bratty at times), it was just that Luke had sort of taken over the "protector" role in her life, especially since their father, a Jedi, was never home.  
  
She didn't even know whether her brother was alive, he had been at the frontline for nearly two years. In fact, he had never even come back after his Trials-they had just received a message saying that he had become a full Jedi and would be posted to the northern border of the Republic, which was at the front of the war with the Empire. Father however had intervened saying that a green recruit should not be sent into the thick of battle.  
  
Luke had different ideas however and had gone off to join the StarFighter Corps, after all, he had seen no reason why he should stay at home when all his friends had gone off to war. Father had been enraged and very nearly had disowned Luke.  
  
Kyra shuddered, it had been two years since, but she could still remember the horrific sight of her parents arguing-it had been the first time but had not been the last.  
  
A few months later, communications to that sector had been cut off by Imperial forces and there was no way of knowing if Luke was alive.  
  
Now, her seventen year old brother, Tristan had been sent off to the frontline even though he was still an apprentice and father could do nothing about it-there were not enough Jedi, or soldiers for that matter. It was ironic in a way, how history repeated itself, and would have been amusing if it hadn't been her brothers who were being sent out to die.  
  
She shook her head in self-frustration. Here she was, moping just because her mother couldn't come home for her birthday dinner (she was negotiating a Peace Treaty with some Outer Rim plants), whilst her brothers were risking limb and life for the Republic; it was a sobering thought.  
  
(Footnote: This is all I've written so far, completely unvetted, its jus a story idea. Remarks anyone? Also, i'm looking for a more experienced writer to collaborate with; anyone out there willing to give it a go? *puts on hopeful face* LoL .... ....press review now...quick!) 


	2. Chapter 2 Outpost

(A/N: This is a What if? Story..what if Anakin Skywalker had not fallen to the dark side and now the Old Republic is split into two? With the ever- decreasing amount of Jedi on one side as well as some of the more stronger- willed bureaucrats and a handful of brave star systems.with guess who? Bail Organa and Mon Mothma at is head. On the other side, good old palpatine, the trade federation and a Sith Apprentice as well as all the star systems that Palpatine's army managed to force to cower in submission. All this written from the point of 13 year old Kyra Skywalker.I hav an Original story quite identical to this but decided to write a Star Wars version since it started out as a SW fanfic.LoL)  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
20 years after AOTC  
  
Luke POV  
  
Luke shook his head in frustration as he tried to tighten the strap on the loofa's back, securing the precious equipment. After a moment he paused and looked outside. It was, as usual raining, yet again on this dreary little excuse for an outpost. Of course, he didn't have to be here, he could be inside with his squadron drinking caf and that lousy gunk that Klivian claimed was beer, but he wasn't that stupid.  
  
After all, like all good leaders of men before him, Luke knew there was an unwritten rule that a commander could never be just "one of the guys", he could have their respect and their love but never their friendship. So, everyday at lunch time, he left them alone to quarrel and laugh and joke the way they couldn't when he was around. Somtimes he ate in the officer's mess but even there he was an outcast- the snotty little upstart who had barely seen nineteen summers and had only been given a command position because of certain "connections" back on Coruscant. Oh god, how he wished that he was back home.  
  
Home.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he thought of it. For as long as he had known, Coruscant had meant home. Even when Mom had dragged the whole family across the galaxy because of one of her diplomatic missions. Or D....he had a mission, they had always returned to Coruscant, and over the years, that familiar planet had come to represent a stablizing point in his whole life.  
  
But now, he wasn't so sure if he had a home anymore, didn't even know if his family was alive. For two years, he had been fighting for the Republic, for freedom. Any other parent would have been proud Luke thought. But he had thought of it as, what was the term he used...ah yes "adolscent rebellion". Well apparently, the Great One did not know his son well enough to know that Luke was no coward to hide behind his mother's skirts while his friends were dying out there.  
  
He remembered the arguement that had started it and the ensuing estrangement that had followed, with bitterness.  
  
(Footnote: This is all I've written so far, completely unvetted, its jus a story idea. Remarks anyone? Also, i'm looking for a more experienced writer to collaborate with; anyone out there willing to give it a go? *puts on hopeful face* LoL .... ....press review now...quick!) 


	3. Chapter 3 Interlude

(A/N: This is a What if? Story..what if Anakin Skywalker had not fallen to the dark side and now the Old Republic is split into two? With the ever- decreasing amount of Jedi on one side as well as some of the more stronger- willed bureaucrats and a handful of brave star systems.with guess who? Bail Organa and Mon Mothma at is head. On the other side, good old palpatine, the trade federation and a Sith Apprentice as well as all the star systems that Palpatine's army managed to force to cower in submission. All this written from the point of 13 year old Kyra Skywalker.I hav an Original story quite identical to this but decided to write a Star Wars version since it started out as a SW fanfic.LoL)  
  
Flashback 3 years before present  
  
"Hey, Mom, I just received good news. The council's gonna allow me to take the Trials soon!" Luke announced as he came through the front door and into the apartment.  
  
"And how is that good news Luke?" Padme answered, trying to conceal a smile at her son's excitement.  
  
"Aww, come on Mom...I know you don't like me going off to war and all but a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, and besides, this means I get a chance to break Dad's record of being the youngest Jedi Knight!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Right hotshot we all know what an honour that is. Maybe they'll even give you a plaque with 'Youngest Jedi Knight' on it," Leia deadpanned.  
  
"It's just like you to dash my hopes, sis", he said, clutching his chest theatrically.  
  
Just then Vaiya bounced down the steps, "Luke what's wrong, ok wait, breathe, just breathe, Mom, call the ambulance! Quick! Luke's having a heart attack!"  
  
"Haha, very funny Vaiya, that'll really look good on your application to med school: Mistakenly diagonised brother"  
  
"Well, I don't think the Council will let you take the trials if you get a heart atack", Vaiya shot back.  
  
"What you're gonna take the Trials so soon!" Tristan shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Oh man....can't any of you guys be happy for me, just once!" Luke said, trying unsuccesfully to look hurt.  
  
"I do. Congrats bro!" Kyra yelled as she ran down the stairs and flung herself into Luke's arms, nearly knocking him and Mom over in the process.  
  
"Young Lady, how many times have I told you not to do that!" Padme thundered, showing once again why she had the reputaion of being a fearsome opponent in the Senate despite her dimunitive size.  
  
"Gods, Ky I think you broke my ribs" her brother groaned and he stood up after pushing her off him.  
  
Kyra just put on her kicked-puppy-dog face and looked at him sorrowfully, her eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
"Alright, alright you little imp, so I'm glad to see you, now what do you want?" he relented.  
  
"Oh it's nothing", she shrugged and made to leave, before pausing. "Unless you would....no I don't think you'll be interested".  
  
"Interested in what, squirt?"  
  
"Nothing. Other than the fact that I have here a message, from a certain young lady with red hair. Not that you have time to read it. What with all those preparations you have for the Trials."  
  
"M.J., you have a message from M.J.!" he cried out. "Give to me Kyra! Come on, you know how long I've waited for news of her!"  
  
"Not until you catch me!" Keri shrieked as she took off.  
  
Padme shook her head at the shrieks of "You can't catch me!" and laughed when Keri came running through the kitchen with Luke close on her heels. Keri started up the stairs this time and an exasperated Luke lunged out to grab at his sister, just as she tripped over one of Raye's toy trucks and tumbled down the stairs.  
  
Padme would have screamed if it hadn't been for the fact that Keri's fall had been cushioned and she was now suspended in midair.  
  
Anakin strode into the room purposefully and helped the girl down, his mouth thin with disapproval.  
  
(Footnote: This is all I've written so far, completely unvetted, its jus a story idea. Remarks anyone? Also, i'm looking for a more experienced writer to collaborate with; anyone out there willing to give it a go? *puts on hopeful face* LoL .... ....press review now...quick!) 


	4. Chapter 4 I Know Best

(A/N: This is a What if? Story..what if Anakin Skywalker had not fallen to the dark side and now the Old Republic is split into two? With the ever- decreasing amount of Jedi on one side as well as some of the more stronger- willed bureaucrats and a handful of brave star systems.with guess who? Bail Organa and Mon Mothma at is head. On the other side, good old palpatine, the trade federation and a Sith Apprentice as well as all the star systems that Palpatine's army managed to force to cower in submission. All this written from the point of 13 year old Kyra Skywalker.I hav an Original story quite identical to this but decided to write a Star Wars version since it started out as a SW fanfic.LoL)  
  
Later that night  
  
Luke studied his father's hands, which were folded and placed on the desk. He shifted uneasily in his chair, eyes darting all around the room. He dared not look up, but he knew his father would be sitting ramrod straight in the chair and looking at him with those icy blue eyes, that petrified most padawans so much, they avoided him. Luke quickly reminded Fate of all the good things he'd done, and hoped his father didn't dream up some horrifying punishment for him.  
  
'Damn, Luke. You really are in trouble this time!' the voice in his head said. *Your old man may just delay your Trials..should have thought of that before tripping up little girls* he identified the voice as his conscience. *But it wasn't my fault! I didn't put the darned toy there*, he fought back.  
  
Contrary to what Luke was thinking, Anakin Skywalker's thoughts were far from daily matters:  
  
'He's too young Master Yoda'  
  
'Not too young he is, think I and the Council'  
  
'But Master..'  
  
'Question the Council's judgment, do you?'  
  
'No Master, but he is my son, and I do not wish him to be sent out to DIE' Anakin thundered.  
  
'Then take the Trials, young Luke will and if he passes, to Caroon he shall go!'  
  
'Master, he is reckless, young and most of all, inexperienced'  
  
'Too few of us are there, Anakin'  
  
Anakin hated the feeling of helplessness that was beginning to overcome him. He closed his eyes. *Someday you'll thank me for this Luke*  
  
'Then, I will go Master'  
  
'Discuss this with the Council, I must', and with that, Yoda's presence disappeared from his mind.  
  
Anakin opened his eyes and looked at his eldest son. Luke was counting how many artificial raindrops had splattered the holo image that simulated a window's effect and trying his best not to draw his father's attention.  
  
"Luke", Anakin was surprised at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look that Luke turned his way.  
  
*Have I really been that cruel and cold so many times, that my own son looks at me like one of the frightened young padawans?* His composure wavered for a moment, then he collected himself.  
  
*Of course he thinks of you that way, you fool. Don't you remember asking him not to call you, "father", at the temple?*  
  
"Luke, the Council has agreed that you will be taking the Trials soon", he gave him the good news first.  
  
Luke grinned at him. *See Luke, maybe all the old man wanted was to congratulate you!*  
  
Anakin watched his son's beaming face. *Here come's the sucker punch*, he thought. "Personally though, I think you aren't ready to take the Trials", Anakin hated being a parent.  
  
Luke froze. For a long moment they both stared at each other. Finally, " Wh.Why?" he stammered.  
  
"You're too young and inexperienced. Besides, not many of your friends are taking it", he explained.  
  
"But, Jean, Rac and Ky are all takin."  
  
"I mean friends, your OWN age, Luke. Besides, you didn't do too well at the lightsaber challenge, a year ago. You should take the Trials a few years later, to avoid disappointment  
  
"Why can't you ever be proud of me, huh? Other parents would be ecstatic to have their son take the Trials at sixteen.but you..you", he stuttered with barely restrained anger and stood to leave the study.  
  
Anakin just used the Force to restrain his son and when insults began to fill the air, he silenced his vocal chords. He told himself that the boy was too distraught to comprehend what he was saying, but deep down, some of those insults had drawn blood.  
  
To be continued....  
  
AllanaPurpleSaber: Read and find out...hahaz..most of the skywalker siblings are Force strong Alex Kenobi: Lol.thanx, I definitely will write more  
  
(Footnote: This is all I've written so far, completely unvetted, its jus a story idea. Remarks anyone? Also, i'm looking for a more experienced writer to collaborate with; anyone out there willing to give it a go? *puts on hopeful face* LoL .... ....press review now...quick!) 


	5. Chapter 5 Mother's Musings

(A/N: Hey guys, this story is still active. Sorry took so long btw posting chapters! Thanks for your reviews and keep'em coming....hehehe...chapter 6 will be up soon)  
  
Chapter 5-A Mother's Musings  
  
"Certainly, we understand your planet's reasoning, King Ar'res. But sire, you do not understand our reasons for giving priority to the war with the Empire. Yes. Definitely, so I'll meet your representative then. Havhili", she signed off the holocomm with the Illian greeting. Illia was a highly backward, conservative planet with a royal family. And had an abundance of raw minerals, which was why the Republic needed them so much. 2 years of war had considerably depleted the Republic's resources and they could not afford to lose their lucrative trade contract with Illia. So Padme was trying her best to dissuade them from joining the Emperor.  
  
'Not when there was a war going on. Not when they needed supplies so badly. And not when my family is out there, fighting for their lives, all our lives', the fiery politician thought fiercely. Weariness overcame her then, and she slumped in her seat, head bowed. The years had been kind to her, though pain, worry and a lifetime as a politician had wrought many lines on her angelic face. Grey streaked the brunette's hair at the temples and her features were softer, more careworn. Her eloquent brown eyes, so often burning with passion, now held worry.  
  
The tiny woman twisted her neck, trying to work out a crick that had developed. As her head swiveled, she caught sight of one of the many holographs lining the walls of her office. A younger her smiled joyously, wearing an expression so different from her present one, it could almost have been another person. In many ways, it was. She stared at the younger woman, trying not to focus on the arms around her. Arms which belonged to a certain tall, blond-haired, blue eyed young man, the grin on his handsome face matching the young woman's.  
  
Clinging to his back was an impish eight-year old, brown hair curled tightly in buns. The girl had inherited her mother's features and diplomatic talent, so much so that everyone marveled at their resemblance. But her eldest child was her own woman now; at 18 years old, she was the youngest Senator, filling in her mother's old position.  
  
Of course, many people had talked, concerned that although Leia had been born on Naboo, she had been raised primarily on Coruscant and everywhere else in the galaxy. But Naboo's queen and their people had agreed, and she had fought back, saying that she had spent her adolescence on the planet.  
  
Her mother smiled at the memory. Leia may have resembled her outwardly, but she had inherited many of her characteristics from her father as well. The young woman's volatile quick-temper, decisive nature and stubbornness, all reminded Ami of a younger Anakin. 'Then again, she could have inherited her mule-headedness from you', the older woman thought with a smile.  
  
Her eyes shifted to the young tow-headed boy at her younger self's left. If his twin was a copy of her mother, then the boy was a replica of his father, complete with huge cornflower-blue eyes and fair blond hair.  
  
He was Luke, her son. He was the gentler of the twins, more prone to listen and mediate quarrels than starting them, as had been his sister's wont. In many ways, he was a sleeping lion; once awakened, his anger and obstinacy had no bounds. Thankfully, Ami could count on one hand the times the boy had lost control of his temper. Those two traits weren't the only ones he had inherited from his parents. A firm, kind-hearted nature, patience and a love for all things organic and mechanic, coupled with a strong dose of justice, his father's skills with an aircraft and a burgeoning Force talent, made her a proud mother, and him a good Jedi.  
  
The Jedi. Ami had almost lost him to them when he was so young. Anakin had pleaded with Yoda to let them raise the boy until he was 6, and the green alien had relented. The separation had been difficult, but his strong force-bond with his twin sister had drawn him back to the family. The Fates had been kind too, in awarding him with a caring Jedi-Master, Firenze Jaden, whose first doing as the boy's Master had been to arrive on their door-step with the 13-year old. Luke had always returned home after missions and slowly had become protector to the siblings he had once barely known.  
  
Lost and found. And lost again. The rift that had developed in her marriage had never quite healed. Until the day she had found out that Ani had driven the boy to the Academy, the two had never fought. Ever. Call it fortune, but in 17 years, they had never truly had a full-blown fight. Ami suspected that it was because they had rarely had time to, what with their jobs and the children.  
  
And so, they had lost their eldest son to war. It was torture sometimes, not knowing if Luke still lived, if he would ever come back to them and some nights, when she was alone, tears still found her. But it was no use crying over the past. She turned her attention to the 6-year old boy on her other side.  
  
Tristan had piercing blue eyes and hazel brown hair. Stubborn chin and strong, mulish features graced his young face. The boy had his older brother's temper and none of his restraint. Reckless, mischievous and always ready to let his fists do the talking, Tris had been a handful. But his cocky air and clowning around had a reason behind them. Tris had always felt he was overshadowed by his older brother; Ami had heard him gripe more than once about Luke being better than him in everything. And indeed, despite their wildly differing natures, her two boys shared a lot in common.  
  
What Tris did not realize was that thanks to his brother's "success" as a Jedi trainee, the Jedi Council had allowed the rest of their children to be raised at home and taught the basic skills of the Force by their father, before going to the Jedi Academy at 12, to be apprenticed. For this reason, Anakin had only recently taken an apprentice, being too busy before training his own children.  
  
Now Tristan had gone to war too, in his brother's footsteps and all Ami could do was wave him could buy. She feared that Vaiya would be next. The sixteen-year old was a medic-in-training and apprentice to Jedi Healer Tallia. Vaiya had much to learn, but even her Master acknowledged that the girl was the strongest Healer, in terms of raw Force talent. Ami had not been surprised by the news; Vaiya was the daughter of the Chosen One, as the Jedi called Ani. Vaiya was levelheaded and calm, the only one of the Skywalker children who did not subscribe to the act first, think later rule. Her only vice was her dry, cynical sense of humor, unfounded in one so young and sometimes her mother worried about the jaded girl.  
  
And so, Ami was left on Coruscant with Kyra, her precocious 14-year old daughter. Kyra was as reckless as Tristan and just as kind-hearted and understanding as Luke. Sometimes, she didn't know what to do with the girl. But Kyra was good at looking after her younger siblings. Amidala did not know what the girl would do if she learned the truth, or for that matter, what the younger children would do. She closed her eyes as she thought about the day she had become a mother, all over again.  
  
Flashback 10 years ago  
  
Bombings were occurring all over Coruscant but the Jedi Temple had been most heavily hit. Padme stood speechless at the destruction. The Jedi had not been badly hit, most of them were off on mission and their quarters and the record archives were at the other end. This building had been the crèche. It had housed the Jedi children and training facilities. Palpatine had been aiming for the future of the Jedi, their children.  
  
Padme numbly walked over to her husband, amidst the smoldering flames. Anakin's head was bowed with grief, pain etched across his features, eyes hollow. "He did this Padme, he did this. I...I", he faltered as tears sparkled in his eyes. Padme just numbly gathered her husband in her arms, soothing him even though she was equally appalled. Then she heard a noise, crying. Babies crying! She sprang away from her husband, concentrating on figuring out the source. The Jedi had told her that only 9 toddlers had survived, shielded by the younger padawans who had not been off at lessons. Maybe, they had missed a child.  
  
Anakin looked at her, alarmed by her sudden reaction. "I think there's a baby in there, somewhere", she told him brusquely.  
  
His eyes widened, even as he stretched out with his Force sense, and located 3 faint life forms. He charged off, Padme following him at a gallop. Finally, he reached them, a few months-old baby and twin one-year olds, remarkably unharmed.  
  
After the explosion, most of the crèche teachers and caregivers were wounded, or dead. Padme watched as two full-grown Jedi tried to care for 3 little babies, and failed, miserably. The pair had no idea how to deal with small children, much less Force-strong twins and a tiny baby. Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. She went to seek out Master Yoda. 


	6. Chapter 6 Mother's Musings II

(A/N: Hi! I'm back after a long while…this is a continuation of the last chapter. To all those who have reviewed so far, thanks…reviews are what make me update so please read and review! Ciao!)

Chapter 5.5- A Mother's Musings II

Lujan and Luen had fit into their family perfectly. Both the boys had stunning white blond hair and light brown eyes. Sylvia had a similar coloration as her brothers- blondish-brown curls and hazel eyes. The trio had fit into their already large family. Her older children had known about the adoptions of course; and neither of them had had any objection, not even Tristan.

Kyra though had only been 3 at the time and she had never noticed that the younger kids were not really her blood siblings. When Rhea and Raye arrived, things had been just a little different.

6 years ago…

Tristan looked around the rubble-strewn place sharply, looking for any unsightly creatures that often haunted such sites. He crept through it, careful not to disturb a single thing, and smiled in triumph when he made it through, toy intact. He looked down at the bedraggled stuffed toy in his hands…damn Sylvia and her stupid toy.

Sylvie had left it behind at the restaurant they'd gone to and he'd had to fetch it. Of course, no one had asked him to take the shortcut back and mother had warned him against it; but what mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Besides, he wasn't a baby anymore-he was 12, well 11 going on 12 really-and he was a Jedi apprentice. He glanced back at the spooky place he had just left behind and grinned mischievously, his friends at the academy were going to be so jealous that he'd been through the lower levels of Coruscant, all by himself. Even Master Yoda would be pleased at how he had cloaked himself and skulked through the place.

Tristan's smile faded as he thought about the green dwarf and his sharp admonishments after his _last _adventure.

_"Young Tristan, learn to control your impulses you must! Dangerous it is, wondering around with strange creatures! Confined to the __Temple__ you are from now", the Jedi Master exclaimed, his stick clanging on the hard stone floor._

_ Tristan glared at the creature, towering above him at only 11 years old. He was no mere temple trainee, he was Master Skywalker's son. Also, he didn't live here, Yoda couldn't make him do anything…not for another year at least._

_ "Hmph, read your thoughts I can youngling. So much like young Anakin was, you are. And none of your brother's willingness as well. Very well, talk to your father I will"_

Tristan snapped out of the memory, a scowl appearing on his face when as he remembered his punishment. It deepened as he thought about Yoda's parting words…and the comparison to his older brother.

Oh yes, perfect Luke who was so good at everything he did…it sucked to have an older brother who was so much better than him at everything…why just the other day he had been at the flight sims and…wait what was that?

Tristan's head swivled around at the noise…babies…crying? It didn't make sense…why would there be children here? He stretched out with his force sense, just like Master Yoda had taught them in class, and located two strong Force signatures, behind him.

Tristan looked back into the gloomy darkness and sighed…a guy's gotaa do what a guy's gotta do Tris.

He walked forward briskly, suddenly wanting just to grab the kids and get out of there. He turned a corner and nearly screamed at the sight. A badly deformed woman lay on the ground, partially hidden by filthy rags. Her eyes were closed, her limbs were painfully thin and there was a blaster burn on the side of her face. Surely she was dead.

Tristan swallowed hard and stepped closer. He pulled back the dirty cloths, to find two squirming, squalling infants. Tris stuffed Sylvie's toy into his pockets and picked up the kids, grunting at their weight. His Force sense tinged with danger and he caught a glimpse of a reptilian creature just as he broke into a run.

Present day…

Padme smiled as she glanced at a bigger, more recent holograph on her table. It had been taken just 3 years ago, before…before Luke had left. There they all were. Luke, Leia, Tristan, Vaiya, Kyra, Lujen, Luen, Sylvia and the youngest set of twins-Rhea and Raye.

With their flaming auburn hair and green eyes, the carrot-topped twins were most definitely not Skywalkers…though their tempers such matched any of the others'. Padme had taken to them from the start.

It was hard sometimes, living in a family full of Force-sensitives, who shared something which she could never comprehend. She loved all of them, no question about it, even her mulish hard-headed husband. But there were times when she felt excluded, as though they were all "in" on some sort of joke that she couldn't even begin to understand. So, it had definitely been a relief to have around a pair of "normal" twins, who actually needed her.

The twins, thankfully, had been as "normal" as they came (or rather, as normal as most 7-year olds who could speak and write in a dozen different languages were), despite their extremely strong presence in the Force (according to the rest of her brood).

She glanced down at her table, and her work, feeling refreshed all of a sudden. She had a lot of work to do…and there was no time like the present to start.

(A/N: Chapter 6 coming soon!)


	7. Chapter 7 Book of Job

(A/N: Hi! I'm back, after a long while…as usual, pls read and review because reviews are what keep me going! Enjoy!)

Chapter 7-Not All Things are…..

A shout startled Luke out of his reverie. Rebels clad in the grey of technicians swarmed around the spacecraft as klaxons began to sound. Luke spotted his friend Wedge in the crowd but soon lost him in the sea of people who were hurrying around the deck in various states of panic.

Luke walked calmly over to the operation center where General Madine and other high-ranking officials had gathered; there was no point rushing and tripping over someone. The general, who had been studying the radar screens intently, looked up and beckoned the young man over.

Luke snapped a salute at him, before peering over the General's shoulder to glance at what he was pointing at. Colonel Madine watched as the commander's eyes widened, first with surprise than fear. "They'll be here in an hour Commander. Unless...."

"What?...Sir, I mean.." Luke stammered under Madine's scrutinization.

"Unless, a small X-wing squadron can go, undetected, into their midst and plant the Ir-576." Madine continued, brushing off Luke's pitiful attempts at apology.

Madine studied the man, boy really, given his age. He had never liked the kid, and never really bothered to hide it either. It was nothing personal really. In fact, if Madine had been able to overlook certain familial connections and esoteric tendencies, he might have liked the kid, even considered taking him as a protégé.

But he was a Jedi. A goddamn goody-two-shoes, holier-than-thou, saber-swinging Jedi. But this particular Jedi came to the frontline directly after earning his rank as a Knight and at this moment, he was a Commander, in the rapidly decimating ranks of the Republic, and he was their only hope.

He looked at the boy sharply, studying him. Chin-length blond hair, boyish features, small stature, all of which made him look younger than his nineteen years. Those eyes though, those blue eyes held a pain and grief, born of losing too many friends, too fast and with little time for mourning, and that deceptively lean frame was muscled and powerful. Most importantly though, he could fly, like the devil himself. He and his undisciplined, sorry-excuse for a star fighter squadron, were the best pilots available to Madine, possibly the best in

What had surprised the Colonel most was that the boy in front of him had actually managed to mould the unruly, yet brilliant, pilots into a cohesive fighting machine. A team that had pulled up a stunning number of impossible missions so far. Yes, contrary to the jealous mutterings of others, Madine thought the pilot had earned his rank.

After all, he might have hated Skywalker, but he hadn't ever been accused of being _unfair._ So he offered him the mission, knowing the kid's answer-the word 'No', wasn't in Skywalker's vocabulary, as far as missions were concerned. The darned kid and his ethics-he accepted.

It was times like this that Colonel Crix Madine really hated his job.


End file.
